


[Fanart] There isn't anyone else

by doublesloth



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Foxes, attempts to do something with quotes, polecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublesloth/pseuds/doublesloth
Summary: "At Eddis's coronation Attolia had poured her advice like vitriol into the ear of the new queen."-----"We can send someone else," Eddis said."There isn't anyone else."-----"I was going to say you look like a polecat when you smile like that.""Do I?" Attolia still smiled. "You look a little vulpine yourself."





	[Fanart] There isn't anyone else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vilecrocodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilecrocodile/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160206161@N07/30396880098/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Helen/Irene is such a lovely ship! Don't ask me how exactly I'd fit it into or alter canon, but this portrait is my attempt to express some of the feelings I have about them as a pair, including how the QoA quote about sending Gen to Attolia would echo back if Helen had been the one to marry Irene. The interaction at the top is at Eddis's coronation, and the middle and bottom ones are them as a couple, with pine and a fox to represent Eddis, olive and a polecat to represent Attolia, and LOOK HOW FAR THEY'VE COME emotions all around.
> 
> I haven't attempted digital art for several years, so this drawing was a bit of a learning experience! :)


End file.
